


Do What We Must

by Estelathan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode 11x10: The Devil's in the Details, Gen, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no choice left but the bad one will Castiel step in to save the day? Based off the events of 11X10: The Devil's in the Details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What We Must

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief drabble I wrote after seeing Season 11's episode 10 for the first time.

 

 

 

"Any last words?" The devil mocks and Castiel knows this is the end. He's not strong enough to take on Lucifer, none of them are, and there's no doubt in his mind that Lucifer won't hesitate to kill him. It should probably bother him more than it does, but it doesn't. Ambriel had been correct in her assumption: he was expendable just as she was and doesn't that just go to show what a fool he's been? Castiel's given up everything; heaven, his Grace, his family, **everything** , and for what? Dean and Sam? In the heat of the moment Castiel realizes with a pang that he can't even recall the last time that either Winchester came out and said they needed him, or even thanked him for his help.

 

A shudder rips through him as he pushes the emotions back under the surface and looks up to find the devil watching him with amusement in his eyes. There's an ocean of emotion swelling behind Lucifer's eyes, behind his mocking lying facade but for an instant Castiel can see straight through it all. The devil may be many things, a liar among them, but Castiel can see the truth of him and it's this: Lucifer believes he can defeat the Darkness and just like that Castiel's made up his mind. The murmured, shared words of the Winchester brothers in the corner fade away with everything else as he looks up and locks eyes with Lucifer and asks, "Can you do it? Can you defeat the Darkness?"

 

Time slows to a crawl as a slick smile spreads across Lucifer's face; a terrible grin that promises pain and death, and not necessarily in that order, as he meets Castiel's steady gaze with his own. "Yes!" He declares, puffed up and filled to the brim with confidence Castiel doesn't feel. All he can see before him is a shark, deadly and terrible, and he knows, oh he **knows** this is a bad idea but what other choice is there? There is none. If he doesn't do something now Lucifer will kill him before going after Dean again to force Sam's hand and for all the younger hunter's resistance so far Castiel knows with dreaded certainty that Sam will agree if only to save his brother.

 

It doesn't make the decision any easier. Despite the doubts and anger and confusion swirling around with him, and it figures the emotions would come bubbling back towards the surface, Castiel doesn't wish harm upon the brothers. They're his friends, his family, and they don't deserve all the crap the world has dumped upon them, this mess with the Darkness included. 'If I do this, you won't harm them.' Castiel thinks fiercely up at Lucifer and is slightly satisfied, if not utterly creeped out, to see the smirk on the devil's face grow in response. ‘Awh, how sweet!’ Lucifer’s grin seems to say, ‘Poor, delusional Cassie still cares about his human pets!’ It’s all in his mind but it’s infuriating nonetheless and Castiel wants to seethe and rage for all the childish good it would do him. He’s sick of being underestimated, sick of being labelled a puppet, or a ‘pet keeper’ and it makes no sense because the world is hanging by a thread that’s ready to snap anytime and he needs to just suck it up already but Castiel . . . can’t.

 

Correction: he doesn’t **want** to. He doesn’t want to offer himself up on a silver platter any more than he wants Sam and Dean to die and it makes no difference because they’re going to die in the end and he’s going to burn for an eternity before he finally joins them and any way you look at it Castiel’s just utterly screwed. Desolation rises up and drowns all the other emotions churning within Castiel in an icy flood. There’s no point in resisting any longer; Castiel’s run out of time. ‘I’m sorry Dean!’ he thinks, closing his eyes briefly as he musters up the last dregs of his confidence. Steeling himself, Castiel opens his eyes and meets Lucifer’s still-smirking gaze head-on. “If you can do it, if you can defeat the Darkness,” He takes in one last deep breath, “Then my answer is yes.”

 

Lucifer’s smile grows wider, becomes blindingly bright and the world around them disappears into the white brilliance. Castiel has the presence of mind to scream as pain unlike any he’s ever felt engulfs his entire being but his mouth works soundlessly. It’s already too late; for better or worse Lucifer has found a new vessel.

 

An eternity later Lucifer opens his stolen eyes to find none other than Dean Winchester staring him down with concern in his eyes. He licks his borrowed lips and represses the urge to smirk widely. Oh, this is going to be so, so much fun.


End file.
